


Париж - Чериньола

by helgatrush



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao RPF
Genre: M/M, Road Trips, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-28
Updated: 2011-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24844312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: Микель едет на свадьбу сестры в Италию. Фло решает поехать с ним.
Relationships: Mikelangelo Loconte/Florent Mothe
Kudos: 2





	Париж - Чериньола

\- А, может, лучше самолётом? - уточняет Флоран у торчащей из шкафа задницы Микеле. - Так быстрее будет.  
Из шкафа раздаётся недовольный голос:  
\- Поздно, я уже оплатил прокат машины, - над дверцей шкафа появляется растрёпанная чёлка и усталые глаза: - Лучше помоги мне собрать вещи.  
Флоран смотрит на растопыренную пасть какого-то нелепого чемодана и чешет в затылке:  
\- В тур ты брал с собой только гитару, очки и зубную щётку.  
\- Это годовщина свадьбы моей сестры, - огрызается Микеле, швыряя в чемодан шебуршащую от обилия крахмала рубашку. - Гитару вместо костюма никто не оценит.  
Флоран ухмыляется и, сев на край кровати, складывает скомканную одежду аккуратно, уголок к уголку.

Микель уходит спать рано: заводит будильник и запирается в своей комнате. На коврике возле двери стоит похожий на гроб чемодан, а поверх него валяется кожаная куртка и связка ключей от стоящего под окнами фиата.  
\- Итальянец отдаёт предпочтение итальянскому, - бормочет под нос Флоран и, вздохнув, достаёт из своего шкафа сумку, с которой обычно ездил в туры.  
Он складывает пару клетчатых рубашек, стопочку футболок, запасные джинсы и, на всякий случай, кладёт на самое дно аккуратно сложенный в отдельный пакет выходной костюм.  
\- Мало ли, - говорит он своему отражению в дверце шкафа и звонит в гостиницу в Чериньоле, чтобы узнать, есть ли у них свободные номера на ближайшие выходные.

\- Ты чего соскочил? - спрашивает хмурый Микелянджело, забредая на кухню в половине шестого утра. - Или не ложился ещё?  
Фло ставит на стол две кружки битумно-черного кофе и пожимает плечами:  
\- Говорят, от этой твоей Чериньолы недалеко до моря...  
Микеле перестаёт разбалтывать в кружке сахар, и в повисшей тишине тихонько брякает о фарфор ложка.  
\- То есть?  
Флоран молча кивает на стоящие рядом с чемоданом гитару и свою сумку.  
\- Ты не сможешь вести пятнадцать часов подряд, - говорит он, отнимая у Микеле ложку и размешивая остатки сахара в его кружке. - Так что где-то у Бона поменяемся.

\- Неженка, - бубнит Флоран, когда Микель в третий раз за последний час останавливается на заправке, к двери которой стоит немного пыльный кофейный автомат. Пока Микель скармливает автомату деньги, он зарывается в липнущую к пальцам глянцеватую карту дорог и переставляет в магнитоле диск. До Бона остаётся ещё примерно полсотни километров и ещё, пожалуй, три остановки у кофематов.  
Щурясь на поднимающееся к зениту солнце, Флоран думает, что доброта ещё ни разу не приводила ни к чему хорошему, и надо было отпустить Микеля одного к его шумной итальянской семейке.  
\- Я взял тебе эспрессо, - бурчит Микель, плюхаясь на сидение, и всовывает Флорану в руки пластиковый стаканчик с бурой жижей, отдалённо и только по запаху напоминавшей кофе.

Объехав по дуге Бон, они останавливаются, и Микеле со стоном облегчения выходит на обочину.  
\- Моя спина, - жалуется он безоблачному небу. Небо не отвечает, и это приходится делать Флорану:  
\- Ты сам выбрал машину, - говорит он, тоже выбираясь наружу. - Во французских машинах сиденья удобнее.  
Микель смотрит на него, как на врага народа, и Фло, вздохнув, подходит к нему ближе.  
\- Садись, - говорит он, пихнув Микеле под коленку, и, когда тот опускается на ограждение дороги, Фло кладёт руки ему на плечи. Он разминает затёкшую шею Микеля, чувствуя, как тот едва ли не тает от этих прикосновений. Его футболка липнет к пальцам, и Микеле поводит лопатками, а Флорана от этого жеста почему-то бросает в дрожь, несмотря на всё сильнее припекающее солнце.  
\- Полегчало? - спрашивает он, чтобы скрыть смущение и неловкие движения пальцев, и Микеле смотрит на него снизу вверх:  
\- Очень, - отвечает он, улыбаясь, - Я понял: тебя послали ко мне добрые ангелы, которые не хотели, чтобы я умер от скуки и переутомления.  
Фло ерошит примятые волосы на его затылке, уже даже не думая, что этот жест слишком фамильярный, и подталкивает его в плечо:  
\- Добрые ангелы должны были просто послать тебе билет на самолёт.

Микель засыпает где-то после границы с Италией, и Флоран выключает музыку, чтобы какое-нибудь очередное барабанное соло его не разбудило. Он старается смотреть на дорогу, но всё равно то и дело поглядывает на сонно приоткрытый рот и тени от очков на щеках Микеля.  
\- Твою мать, - тихо говорит он и, наверное, слишком резко дёргает руль влево, сворачивая на заправку.  
Их с Микелем телефоны звонят одновременно, и Флоран быстро выбирается из машины, прихватив их оба с собой. На экране его телефона - улыбающаяся Маэва, а у Микеля - просто лаконичная надпись: "Мама".  
Вздохнув, Флоран заталкивает своей телефон в карман и нажимает на кнопку "Ответить" на чужом.  
На убогом итальянском ему удаётся объяснить, что Микеле спит, что с ним всё в порядке, что он поел еще во Франции, и что "Я постараюсь доставить Вашего сына домой ближе к закату".  
Положив трубку, он смотрит на спящего Микеля сквозь окно и сочувственно качает головой.  
\- Дурацкий язык, - ворчит он и перезванивает Маэве. - Извини, - говорит он, открывая крышку бензобака. - Был занят, разговаривал с мамой Микеля.  
На том конце трубки на миг повисает тишина, а потом Маэва изменившимся голосом спрашивает:  
\- Договаривался о помолвке?  
Флоран молчит, и ему кажется, у него настолько сильно краснеют уши, что находится на бензоколонке под табличкой "Огнеопасно" ему уже нельзя.  
\- Нет, - отвечает он, наконец, - Просто он бы заснул за рулём, и мы бы лишились Моцарта.  
\- Благородный, - смеётся Маэва, - Значит, мы сегодня встречаемся без вас.  
\- Выходит.  
\- Лоран передаёт, чтобы вы пользовались презервативами и не светились перед полицией, - в голосе Маэвы - плохо скрытый смех, и Флоран мстительно говорит:  
\- Вы тоже, - и кладёт трубку, надеясь, что сказал это достаточно громко, чтобы Солаль тоже услышал.

Он будит Микеля за дюжину километров до Милана, когда руки уже сводит от постоянного лежания на руле, а голова пухнет от тишины.  
\- Просыпайся, - говорит он, наклонившись к уху Микеле, и подкручивает рукоятку громкости на магнитоле. - Предлагаю пообедать  
\- Милый, ещё полчасика, - сонно бормочет Микеле, и Фло разрывается между желанием хлопнуть его ладонью по лбу, чтобы не обзывался, и...  
О втором желании Флоран забывает, когда ехавшая перед ними машина резко останавливается, и ему приходится дергать руль, чтобы объехать её. От этого толчка Микеле просыпается окончательно: трясёт головой, трёт виски и потягивается, упираясь ладонями в потолок.  
\- Надо было брать кабриолет, - говорит он, улыбаясь, а Флоран упорно смотрит на дорогу.

После Милана за руль снова садится Микеле, и Фло с облегчением падает на пассажирское сиденье.  
\- Моя спина, - жалуется он потолку, но потолок не отвечает, и Микелю приходится сделать это вместо него.  
\- Ты сам решил поехать, - напоминает он, но всё-таки отрывает одну руку от руля и массирует ноющую шею Фло под растрёпанным хвостиком волос. - Полегчало?  
Фло очень хочется ответить, что нет и чтобы Микеле не убирал руку, но он только кивает:  
\- За руль держись.

Кажется, где-то после этого он засыпает, а просыпается только от тишины. Мотор не работает, но вместо него слышно ритмичный гул волн, набегающих на берег. Микеле в машине нет, и Фло рассеянно касается ладонью спинки его сиденья. Тёплое, значит, только остановились.  
Темнеет, и Фло часто моргает, чтобы привыкнуть к полумраку, в котором довольно сложно разглядеть хоть что-то. Он выбирается из машины и ёжится от сильного ветра.  
Машина стоит на залитом асфальтом пятачке, на котором - больше никого. Только Микеле ходит по самой границе с песчаным берегом Адриатического моря, прижимая к уху трубку. До Фло долетают обрывки фраз. Что-то про "всё в порядке" и "немного задерживаюсь". И ещё "да, конечно, он остановится у нас".  
Флоран не подходит, пока Микеле не заталкивает телефон в карман и не замирает, подставляя лицо солёному ветру.  
\- Холодает, - говорит он, заметив на песке тень Флорана. - Ты бы оделся.  
\- А ты? - Фло кивает на покрытые мурашками локти Микеле, но тот только смеётся:  
\- Я привык уже.  
Они молчат еще немного, любуясь позолоченной заходящим солнцем водой и шебуршащими в редких травяных пучках песчинками. А потом Флоран тянется за зажигалкой и, прикрываясь ладонями, пытается прикурить, и Микель подходит совсем близко, заслоняя своей спиной от ветра, и его волосы щекочут Флорану лоб.  
Так и не прикуренная сигарета падает на песок, когда Микель притягивает его к себе за плечи и касается обветренными губами его губ.  
\- Давно хотел это сделать, - говорит он, когда Флоран смотрит на него ошарашенно, и отступает на шаг. - А тут такой повод.  
Он говорит что-то ещё про "пейзаж вытеснит это из твоей памяти" и "если что, домой полетишь самолётом", но Флоран не очень слушает: он шагает следом, как привязанный, и прижимает Микеле к себе, растирая ладонями его замёрзшие плечи.

\- Я соврал маме, - глухо говорит Микеле, тычась холодным носом в теплую шею Фло. - Я сказал, что задержусь немного.  
\- Нам всего-то пару часов ехать осталось, - Фло рассеянно смотрит на часы поверх его спины и пропускает момент, когда Микель забирается ладонями под его футболку.


End file.
